moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
„Welkome in Creepy Town”3- znajomi, przyjaciele,… co dalej?
Mikhaln starał się przepchać jak najbliżej ringu wyznaczonego przez magiczną linię, niestety mało kto chętnie go przepuszcza. Co się dziwić, przecież każdy chciał zobaczyć walkę ostatniego smoka oraz zabójcy jego gatunku. W końcu Mikhaln dostrzegł luźniejsze miejsce. Uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał: -''Teleportano.'' Błyskawicznie znalazł się w obranym miejscu, które przez jego mały pokaz zrobiło się jeszcze luźniejsze, po rzuceniu czaru miał lekką zadyszkę, wiedział na szczęście, że to zaraz minie. Nagle dostrzegł, że ktoś się mu przygląda. Była to ta sama dziewczyna, która wcześniej rzucała zaklęcie tworzące krąg. -''Co za przypadek, że'' przeniosłem się akurat tutaj?''- pomyślał Mikhaln.- Cześć- powiedział do'' kociej dziewczyny.- Wybacz jeśli cię wystraszyłem. Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się. -W żadnym wypadku- zaczęła,- jesteś czarodziejem? -Wolę określenie mag. Nazywam się Mikhaln. -Mia- odpowiedziała,- jestem czarownicą i kotołakiem, więc taka sztuczka mnie nie zaskoczy. -Koto…czym?- nie wiedzieć czemu Mikhalnowi przypomniała się afera z Lobo i kotem, przeszły go dreszcze na samą myśl o tym. -Kotołakiem, coś jak wilkołak, tyle że… hmm… koci? No wiesz o co mi chodzi. -Rozumiem, rozumiem, po prostu nigdy się nie spotkałem z tym gatunkiem- powiedział Mikhaln.- Widziałem jak stworzył pole otaczające arenę, bardzo złożona formuła, musisz być potężną czarodziejką. -Czy ty próbujesz ze mną flirtować?- zapytał z uśmiechem Mia. -Co!? Nie! Ja… yyy…po prostu…- zażenowany mag poczuł, że się czerwieni.- Pięćset lat doświadczenia, a zachowuję się jak głupi młodzian!''- pomyślał.'' -Nic się nie dzieje- Mia przerwała Mikhalnowi próby ułożenia jakiegoś logicznego wytłumaczenia.- Oczywiście, że jestem potężną czarownicą- dodała z dumą,- władam żywiołami, i takie tam. -A ta bariera? -To z mojej księgi czarów. Można… -Wchodzić i wychodzić, ale chroni oglądających, nie pozwalając przejść atakom ze środka- przerwał Mii Mikhaln. -Skąd wiesz?- popatrzyła na niego lekko zaskoczona.- Też masz księgę czarów? -Mam, ale jakby trochę innego rodzaju., jak chcesz to ci kiedyś pokażę, ale to nie z niej. Potrafię odczytać właściwości pewnych zaklęć tylko przez dokładne przebadanie ich. Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć. Magia jest trochę jak muzyka. Teoretycznie każdy może być muzykiem nawet bez znajomości nut, jednak kiedy już poznasz pewne zasady harmonii, melodii i tak dalej; słyszysz dźwięki, rozpoznajesz je, a nawet jesteś w stanie komponować. Tak samo jest z magią. Kiedy poznasz jej prawa dogłębnie, rozpoznasz czar nawet jeśli widzisz go pierwszy raz. Jak będziesz wystarczająco zdolny to będziesz w stanie tworzyć własne. To zupełnie inny poziom. -Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś ode mnie silniejszy?- zapytała Mia, w jej głosie dało się słyszeć lekką obrazę. -Nie to chciałem pokazać, po prostu- Mikhaln znowu nie wiedział jak się wytłumaczyć.- Wybacz jeśli tak to odebrałaś. -Nic nie szkodzi- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.- Stworzyłeś już kiedyś własny czar? -Tak. To dość skomplikowany rodzaj magii, więc nie proś, abym ci tłumaczył. Nagle usłyszeli huk. Tak się zagadali, że obydwoje nie zauważyli, że walka już się zaczęła. -Co się stał?- Mikhaln i Mia spytali się nawzajem jednocześnie. Spojrzeli na siebie i się uśmiechnęli. Mag zaczął się dokładnie rozglądać dookoła. Zobaczył, że z luf czołgów uchodzi dym i nagle usłyszał: - Użył czołga!-krzyki pochodziły z loży, w której zasiadały trzy dziewczyny, pewnie coś w rodzaju jurorów.- Przemek użył czołga. Może tak zrobić? - Nie, ale były wybuchy i polała się krew.- powiedziała druga jurorka, Mikhaln nawet z takiej odległości był w stanie odczuć, że nie jest to człowiek, wyczuwał bardzo silną energię.- Więc mi pasuje. - Nie ma mowy, Przemek oszukiwał!!- tę osobę Mikhaln już poznał, była to Lobo,- Kara śmierci! Na środku ringu w kłębach dymu stał Kaszub. Dopiero teraz Mikhaln przyjrzał się dokładnie jego przeciwnikowi. Był nim ten niebieskowłosy chłopak, którego mag wcześniej zobaczył. -''To ma być ten potężny'' zabójca smoków?''- Mikhaln nie za bardzo wierzył własnym oczom.'' Od razu zawiązała się walka. Wycieńczony smok zaatakował swojego przeciwnika, uderzając go. Mikhaln usłyszał głuchy brzdęk metalu. ''-Zbroja!''- pomyślał. Faktycznie, smokobójca miał na sobie pancerz. Dalsza walka przybrała postać klasycznego pojedynku. Jeden przeciwnik próbował powalić drugiego. Między czasie jakaś dziewczyna o blond włosach opuściła zbiorowisko. Zapewne przyjaciółka jednego z nich. Mikhaln był skupiony na walce, był ciekaw, czy smok posłucha jego rad. Aż w końcu. Przez ułamek sekundy ciepło dało się poczuć nawet poza ringiem. W ułamku sekundy Smokobójca stanął w płomieniach. -Co?... Jak?- Mikhaln usłyszał zaskoczenie Mii, zresztą nie tylko jej. Wiele osób oglądających walkę, nie miało pojęcia co się właśnie stało. -Taka mała sztuczka, której nauczyłem Kaszuba, wczoraj- wyjaśnił mag,- jeśli się nie mylę nazwaliśmy to „Bezbarwnym Płomieniem”. Mia już nie słuchała Mikhalna. Wpatrywała się z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma na wijącego się, wrzeszczącego smokobójcę. Jakaś mała, dziwna istota podleciała do niego i ugasiła płomienie. Dało się zobaczyć zwęglone ciało. Wiele osób odwracało wzrok. To samo stworzenie, które ugasiło pożar podleciało do Kaszuba. Zaczęło coś krzyczeć, jednak mag nie zwracał uwagi na słowa. Czuł przerażającą energię. Nie czuł czegoś takiego od czterystu lat. Czysta nieopanowana żądza mordu. -''Czym jest to małe'' stworzenie?''- myślał mag. Istota zaczęła się przemieniać i rozpoczęła walkę'' ze smokiem. Widać było, że nie ma żadnych szans. Mikhaln wyczuwał strach smoka oraz chęć mordu tego czegoś. Nagle emocje znikły. Spalony niebieskowłosy chłopak uspokoił dziwnego stwora. Smok patrzył na swojego umęczonego przeciwnika. Podszedł do niego łapiąc go, kiedy nagle stał się coś dziwnego. Smok nagle się przewrócił, a chłopak jakby to przewidział. Mikhaln był zbity z pantałyku. Wyszeptał: -''Emotio Lectio''. Teraz wyraźnie wyczuwał ich emocje. Zwłaszcza te Kaszuba były niezwykle wyczuwalne, niestety strasznie chaotyczne: niepewność, wściekłość, zwątpienie, smutek, gniew; wszystkie przeplatały się ze sobą. Niebieskowłosy padł. Jurorzy ogłaszali koniec walki, gdy nagle: - JESZCZE NIE!! ZAKOŃCZĘ TO RAZ NA ZAWSZĘ!!- krzyk smoka uciszył wiwatujących gapiów. Smok zaczął szykować się do zionięcia ogniem. Mag dostrzegł białe światło. -''To nie wygląda'' dobrze!''- stwierdził w myślach mag.'' Wśród jurorek rozgorzała dyskusja. Mikhaln starał się zbliżyć jak najbliżej ich loży. Dosłyszał niestety tylko ostatnie zdanie: - Biały płomień...to płomień niszczący dusze! Mikhaln zrozumiał: -''On chce się z nim'' rozprawić raz na zawsze!!! Zobaczył błysk. Bariera otaczająca arenę zaczęła się uginać. Może nie wytrzymać! Mikhaln czym prędzej zaczął się przepychac w stronę ringu. -''Nie zdąże!-'' pomyślał i zawołał,- Penta Escudo!!! Wokół linii pojawiło się pięć dodatkowych tarcz z energii. Nie ochroni tym wszystkich, ale przynajmniej część. Nagle światło zaczęło słabnąć. Bariera Mii ciągle stała. Wytrzymała! Mag odetchnął z ulgą. Stojący wewnątrz ringu smok padł na ziemię. Mikhaln zobaczył tą małą dziwną istote z wcześniej, która latał nad ciałem… niemożliwe… jakim cudem? Mikhaln pobiegł razem z Mią i kilkoma innymi osobami w stronę walczących. Najpierw w stronę Kaszuba. Był cały zakrwawiony. Mag nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, gdy nagle podleciała do nic ta dziwna mała istota. -Smąriusz!- zawołała Mia. Latająca kulka sypnęła na smoka przeźroczystym pyłem. Jego rany momentalnie zaczęły się leczyć. -Co to jest?- spytał zaskoczony Mikhaln, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci. -Trzeba ich obu stąd przenieść- powiedziała Lobo, która dopiero co przyszła razem z innymi jurorkami. -Jasne- odparł mag,- Levitatio. Zarówno spalony chłopak jak i smok zaczęli się unosić. -Gdzie mam ich zabrać? Vanilla Unicorn: -Czyli to jest burdel?- Mikhaln nie specjalnie chciał wierzyć, że to tutaj kazali mu przetransportować rannych. -Tak, powiem więcej- zaczęła Nowa, jedna z jurorek podczas walki, z którą Mikhaln dopiero się poznawał.- Jest to jedno z najsłynniejszych miejsc w całym CreepyTown- dodała z uśmiechem. Ranni położeni zostali na sofach. Mikhaln nie mógł się nadziwić leczniczym możliwością tego Przezroczystego Proszku. -Cholera by ich obydwu.- powiedział Smąriusz, siedząc razem z Przemkiem, tak właśnie nazywał się smokobójca. -Całe szczęście miałeś przy sobie ten proszek.- powiedziała Mia, doglądając Kaszuba.- Bez tego by nie przeżyli, zwłaszcza że Strange gdzieś zniknęła. -Nie miałem tego proszku, był w kieszeni Przemka. Kretyn nawet nie pomyślał żeby go użyć. -Jak tak patrzę...- powiedziała Nowa, przeszukująca rzeczy smoka.- To Seruś też miał ten proszek. Co prawda jakieś ochłapy, no ale miał. -Nie zgadzam się z tym wszystkim!!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker.- Jakim cudem ten faszysta uniknął płomienia, pytam się?! -Z tego co tutaj widzę, to ktoś wszedł na ring, wykopał go i uciekł nim zdążył go trafić atak Serka.- powiedział Mikhaln, przyglądający się gojącym się ranom Przemka. -To nie byłem ja.- powiedział Smąriusz, z żalem w głosie. -Znalazłam przy nim to.- powiedziała Mia, pokazując na kawałek obcasa od buta.- Ktoś musiał go kopnąć z niezłym impetem. -Wiecie, my chyba znamy taką jedną osobę...- powiedziała Nowa Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie pozozumiewawczo, Mikhaln chyba jako jedyny nie wiedział kogo Nowa ma na myśli. -Bez jaj...- powiedziała LoboTaker. -O kim mówicie?- spytał mag, nie specjalnie był zadowolony z tego, że jako jedyny nie wie o kim jest mowa. -Strange, ona i Przemek znają się już dłuższy czas- z niewiedzy wyprowadziła Mikhalna Mia.- To ta blond dziewczyna, która wyszła w trakcie trwania walki. Teraz Mikhaln przypomniał sobie. Jakim cudem poruszała się tak szybko, że zdążyła wykopac Przemka i jeszcze zwiać? -Dobra, to był naprawdę zwariowany dzień…- zaczął Mikhaln -Jak każdy w tym mieście- przerwała mu Nowa. -…muszę już wracać do siebie- kontynuował mag,- do zobaczenia. Odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę centrum miasta. Te proszki bardzo go zaciekawiły. Będzie kiedyś musiał poznać ich twórczynię, ale na to przyjdzie czas, teraz ma inne sprawy na głowie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures